


Comedy on Main

by AlpacaSoon



Series: Fire Emblem Heroes Drabbles [25]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: And slightly disgusted over what this fandom and game is coming to, Comedy, Female Summoner | Eclat | Kiran, Fluff, Gen, Gender-Neutral Summoner | Eclat | Kiran, Humor, Just me being tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 11:45:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17980709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlpacaSoon/pseuds/AlpacaSoon
Summary: Every month, Kiran visited the summoners they had interacted with. This time, they come back absolutely disgusted. Also, a friend comes by to visit.Alternatively titled: Stop being horny on main.





	Comedy on Main

_ “Ugh.”  _ Kiran groaned as they walked in, flopping facefirst into the nearest coach in the entrance hall.

Reyson, hovering nearby, landed neatly. “What’s the matter?”

“Why are people so horny on main.” Kiran mumbled into the cushion.

“What?”

“It means there are a lot of weird people out there.” A soft voice spoke up next to him, and Reyson turned to see a familiar white robe… One identical to the one which Kiran was wearing. “Hello,” the girl said, holding out a hand. “I’m Eclat.”

“Reyson.” He shook Eclat’s hand. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

The girl smiled. “Likewise. I’m one of Kiran’s friends. We knew each other in the world we both came from, but I was summoned to an alternate Askran universe.”

“I see. So you’re one of the summoners Kiran visited today?”

“Yep.” Eclat said. “They come visit summoners each month, and I decided to come here with them. They said the would show me their Aether Raids setup, but looks like they need a quick rest first.”

“Eclat…” Kiran whined, rolling over. “Why are there so many odd summoners?”

“What do you mean by ‘odd,’ though?” Reyson asked. “Violent?”

Kiran dragged a hand down their face. “One of the summoners called herself ‘Valter’s waifu’ and forced Valter to wear a pair of her panties on his head.”

_ “Kiran!” _ Eclat smacked Kiran and caught Reyson as he staggered in one smooth motion. “Don’t just spring that on your heroes! Gods, do you have any tact at all!?”

“Eclat?” Alfonse poked his head out from around the corner, then walked out as he saw the familiar summoner. “Oh, so you are here! I thought I’d heard your voice.”

“Hello there, Alfonse.” Eclat nodded to him. “I came to visit.”

“I hope Kiran hasn’t caused you any trouble.”

“It’s alright! I’m used to their antics, after all.”

“Can you please stop insulting me in my face? I already get enough of that from my parents.” Kiran whined again, sitting up and sighing.

“Sorry, sorry.” Eclat patted their shoulder. “But hey, at least all the other summoners aren’t bad!”

“That’s right!” Kiran perked up. “There are those two really good artists, one with Reinhardt and the other with Eliwood! I wish we could interact with them instead of just seeing them in passing and hearing about them from other summoners!”

“I’m sure we will, one day.” Eclat promised, lifting Kiran and looping an arm with theirs. “Now, why don’t you show me your Aether Raids?”

“Oh, right! C’mon, this way!”

“Hmm.” Reyson watched the two walk away. “It surprises me how Miss Eclat can be friends with Kiran.”

“I know.” Alfonse replied. “The quiet and reserved Eclat, friends with our more explosive Kiran? They get along so well together, though. Eclat calms Kiran and Kiran brings out the enthusiasm in Eclat. Plus, it’s not a problem since Kiran is so friendly, and they don’t have many enemies.”

“Other than Embla.”

Alfonse chuckled. “Even so, Kiran doesn’t particularly want to completely wipe out Embla, but rather settle for a truce. I think the only people they have problems with are Surtr and Valter.”

“No one likes Valter.”

“Except for ‘Valter’s waifu,’ apparently.” Alfonse said with a twinkle in his eyes.

“Never let me hear those words come out of your mouth again, Prince Alfonse.” Reyson groaned. “Now, if you’ll excuse me.” He quickly transformed into a crane, then fluttered out a high castle window. Down below, he could still hear Alfonse chuckling, and high up in the sky, the excited voices of Kiran and Eclat. He smiled.

_ If this is what this world is usually like ‘on main,’ as Kiran said… It isn’t bad at all. _

**Author's Note:**

> Y'alls need to just S T O P.
> 
> STOP.
> 
> I really just want to scroll through a full page on AO3 or Tumblr without seeing someone writing a lewd fanfic about Camilla incest or photoshopping their panties on Valter's head.
> 
> Just. Stop. Please.
> 
> ;-;


End file.
